


Firefighters' One Shot

by JustAFangirl99



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Bobby and Owen as friends, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Cute Kids, Danger, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Firefighters, Good Parent Bobby Nash, Good Parent Owen Strand, Gun Violence, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Bobby Nash, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Owen Strand, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse, Worried Owen Strand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl99/pseuds/JustAFangirl99
Summary: Some One Shot about 9-1-1 and 9-1-1 Lone Star. Tags gonna be clearer in each description of OS.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Gwyneth Strand/Owen Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Flinching

**Author's Note:**

> Tags : past abuse / past domestic violence

A simple gesture had succeeded in destroying the good atmosphere which had accompanied their evening. TK and Carlos finally had a free evening at the same time and they took the opportunity to organize a relaxing evening. Nothing could have disturbed the tranquility of the moment. At least that's what the cop was thinking, until some sudden gesture on his part ruined everything. He had only pointed his arm towards the kitchen, a little quickly, a little brutally. And his boyfriend had flinched. Hard. He had a movement that Carlos had been able to interpret in a few seconds, barely. He tried to get back, to get away from him. Carlos’ gesture had scared him.

-Wow, babe… You know I won’t, ever, hurt you, right ?

-‘M sorry… It’s not you.

\- Yeah… Obviously it’s not me who hurted you. I’m not the kind of man who does this kind of shitty thing… Alex ?

TK shook his head. Of course it wasn’t the new-yorker who did that to him. He feels stupid about flinching and just closed his eyes.

\- Hon’, whoever is the coward who hurted you, I’m not gonna be mad. Not at you at least. Just tell me, baby.

\- He was my first boyfriend ever. At the beginning, he was simply perfect. Time went by and he became more and more… suspicious and weird. He began by isolating me. He forbade me to see my friends, forbid me to have my phone close when we were together. Then he began to ask me to sleep in his apartment, more often. My parents weren’t that worried because they met him and he acted just so perfect in front of them.

\- Babe… All those men act the same. Nobody knows except for the girlfriend or the boyfriend. I’m a cop. I know how they do to make their victims feel like they are the real problem. You don’t have to tell me everything he takes you though.

\- The first time he hit me, it was just a slap. He excuses right after he slapped me. I just believed him, stupidly. And then… He became more and more violent. I was scared of him, but I couldn’t do anything. I was too afraid he could hurt my family or something like that. He began to beat me every time we saw each other.

\- How and when did you get out of this situation ?

\- One day… I was seventeen... It was my birthday and he… He sexually assaulted me. When I came back home, in the middle of the night, my dad was so worried that he questioned me for hours. Until I tell him every single little part of the hell I was going through because of my boyfriend. I don’t know how, but he succeeded to make him not come near me ever again. I was free. I am free. And now, I’m with a man so perfect that I won’t even think he could ever touch me in a bad way. I’m sorry I flinched.

\- Don’t apologize, hon’. It’s not your fault. It is your first ex’s. I’m sorry I missed any sign of that.

\- There were none. I always try to hide it. But your arm moved so fast and was so close to my face… I couldn’t stand it.

Carlos just sat down next to his boyfriend and took him tight against his chest, telling him how much he loved him, even if the only thought he could have was how much he wanted to find this coward back and show him two things. First : how he didn’t destroy TK entirely. And second : how he was upset that he had ever thought of being such a jerk with somebody. He would have loved to found this dick and just make a hell of his life by sending his right in jail where this kind of person wasn't really appreciated by other prisoners. This bastard could only thank TK because Carlos won’t chase him down, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn’t agree. 


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex came by the station

Everything could have been perfect. The shift had been relatively calm and TK knew it would be a relaxing evening. Carlos was also off and they planned to eat Lebanese in front of the TV. So it's smiling and happier and more relaxed than ever that he put on his jacket after changing. Judd smiled and taunted him.

“I see there are some who are happy today.”

TK smiled and didn't answer him. He knew Judd understood without needing words. His jacket on and his bag grabbed, the New Yorker greeted his colleagues happily and left the barracks. He closed his eyes and let the sun rays caress the skin of his face, smiling.

“Tyler?”

The young fireman didn't need to open his eyes to recognize the person who had just spoken somewhere to his left. He swallowed and cursed between his teeth. He had been on the verge of having the best day of his life in a long time, and within seconds all his hopes had collapsed. He opened his eyes and turned to the man who had called him out.

“You… You haven't changed.” Alex smiles. “Always so charming.”

“And you, always where we don't expect you… What are you doing here, Alex?”

“My aunt lives in Austin. I was at her house when I remembered that one of your colleagues from New York had told me that you were working in the area. I just asked him if he knew which barracks you were in. I wanted to see you. To talk to you. Could we hang out tonight? Go to a bar and have a few drinks while talking about the good old days. ”

TK was about to answer, but a hand rested on the small of his back and Carlos was soon at his side.

“He already has plans. And your good old days must be long gone if you imagine you could take Ty to a bar and get him to drink. I am Carlos. His boyfriend."

“Alex, his…”

“I know who you are.” Carlos cut off. “And I know you shouldn't be here. You're not welcome at 126. If one of the guys bumps into you, don't be surprised. Are you coming,  _ amor _ ? We're going home. I already have the delivery time for our order. ”

Carlos gently squeezed his hand on the back of his boyfriend's t-shirt that seemed elsewhere, bringing him back to Earth. When TK gave him a look, Carlos smiled softly and gently pushed him towards the  _ Camaro _ , not without retrieving his bag. He opened the door for him and put the bag in the trunk before heading to the driver's seat. His gaze met Alex's and Carlos winked before going up, making it clear to the other young man that he was finished. That he would never get TK back and that he might as well return to his hometown right away. When he got in and slammed the door, the Latino turned to his boyfriend.

"Everything is fine ?"

"Yes. Thanks to you. Thanks for stepping in. ”

"I love you baby. I wasn't going to leave you alone with this guy when you seemed to be uncomfortable. ”

"I love you too. Thank you for ordering to eat on the way home. ”

Carlos smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend before starting off. The evening will be able to be relaxing and Carlos was counting on doing everything possible to keep his boyfriend smiling and in a good mood. So that he forgets Alex and the incongruous arrival of him.


	3. I'm sorry

It didn't feel right. There was something preventing him from breathing. It was silly because, as far back as he could remember, seeing his exes again had never made him feel like that. Maybe it was because this time he met Alex  _ accidentally  _ while walking in Austin with Carlos. The last time he had seen Alex was at this restaurant a year earlier. And seeing him there again, smiling, arm in arm with another man, that seemed insane to TK. It was silly that he and his ex were in the same place, with their respective new boyfriends, when Alex should have been in New York with Mitch.

Carlos could tell the exact moment TK tensed and began to breathe strangely. He frowned and put his hand on the fireman's back, hoping to keep him on Earth, with him. He looked around to see if anything had worried his boyfriend, but he couldn't spot anything wrong. Maybe it was someone he didn't know and he didn't like knowing that a  _ stranger  _ could make his man so bad. He stroked the back of his neck and kissed his temple, hoping TK would calm down. When he was, more or less, Carlos turned his face to him.

"You're okay ? Do you want us to go home? Did you see something? Someone ?"

The concern was audible in his voice and visible in his eyes. TK smirked weakly and felt his throat tighten as he really wanted to answer his boyfriend and tell him what disaster was about to unfold. Unfortunately, he didn't have time, his voice refusing to obey him and Alex approaching with his new boyfriend.

“TK! It was a long time ago, ”smiles the New Yorker.

"A year. From the restaurant. ”TK replied defensively.

“Yeah… The restaurant… Not our greatest moment.”

“Not the least glorious for me. You should have seen the human foulbrood you left behind the next day. It was even less glorious than… that disastrous dinner. Hm… Carlos, this is Alex. ”

TK knew her boyfriend didn't need a drawing. They had both talked about it and the policeman knew full well who the man in front of him was.

“I guess I have to thank you,” the officer smirked.

"To thank me ?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't sent TK to hell that night, if you had said yes to his marriage proposal, he would never have come to Austin and I could  _ never _ have got him and made him much happier than you did. His father's words. Not mine. ”

“Owen gave his blessing to someone? Finally ? I didn't think that would ever happen. ”

“You have to believe that I deserve more TK than you did. Guess you're Mitch. The sports coach. Alex's new boyfriend and lover, hm? ”

“Fiancé. We are engaged. ”

The sports coach smiled and kissed his boyfriend's temple as TK felt his world waver around him. Something was seriously wrong with this situation. He slipped his hand into his boyfriend's and squeezed his fingers gently around those of the cop who turned to him.

"Let's go ? My parents are expecting us and I don't think making a pregnant woman wait is a good idea. You have no idea what we're going through. ”

Carlos smiled and nodded before briefly greeting the two New Yorkers and leading his buddy towards the Camaro. When they got on board Carlos could see that TK was much more touched than he wanted to show. And he understood it. he understood that it was complicated for the firefighter to find himself face to face with his ex again, who had presumably been engaged during the twelve months which had separated them.

"I am sorry."

"Dont be. You are not responsible for this incongruous encounter. I don't understand how this guy got from you to… his coach. You are a thousand times better. ”

“Thanks, Carlos. You're an angel."

“And you are mine. Are you sure you want to go to your parents? Do you feel capable of it? ”

“I think telling my dad might do me some good. He has the right to know that Alex has just emerged from my past without warning. But do not worry. I love you and I'm not going to dive back or what. Just… needing a lot of hugs. And your arms. And a cozy moment with you. Just to accuse the beatings of his engagement to this clown. ”

“I'll give you as many hugs and kisses as you want,  _ cariño _ . I promise you."

"Thank you. By the way : my mother absolutely wanted grapes and you don't want to keep her waiting. ”

Carlos laughed and drove off, heading for his in-laws' house, knowing the way by heart, even though it had been several weeks since he had to walk TK back there, this one alive. practically at his home since he could no longer bear the mood swings and the strange culinary desires of his mother.


End file.
